Oriana Grœnn
UNFINISHED PAGE, THE CREATOR IS STILL WORKING ON IT. Oriana Grœnn is the daughter of the Cursed King from the tale The Green Serpent. Her destiny is unknown, but she's willing to follow it no matter what it is. She was created by Timetravelingshark. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT HER PERMISSION. Character Personality Ori is a perky, happy girl. She’s usually got a bunch of flowers in her apron pockets, weaving them into necklaces or crowns, or into people’s hair if they’ll let her. She a clever girl who works hard on her studies. She likes to joke around with her friends. She can be outgoing sometimes, but other times shy. Like her mother, she can be a proper lady when needed. But also like her mother, she has spirit and a love for life. She has a heart of gold and tries to help people whenever she can. Oriana loves nature. She is constantly going out into the forests and meadows, documenting all the new plants she discovers in a book she has. She has several flowerpots in her room, and loves helping out in the garden. When she saw the massive trees in the Castleteria she could only stand there in amazement. She's sensitive about her height, due to growing up slightly shorter than average in a family of very tall people. She has a bit of a temper, and can get into arguments which usually end with Cadmus dragging her away from the situation. She expresses fear and worry at the fact that she has not idea what her destiny is, and wants to have a happily ever after. However, she's determined to continue through with her destiny, no matter what it is. She likes indie music and music from movie soundtracks. She also likes having slumber parties with all her friends. She likes dancing, and doing her friends' hair. When she gets nervous or scared, she hides behind her brother. Like her brother, she has a habit of biting her lip. She's extremely good at archery, and can hit a target from up to 50 meters away. Appearance She has pale skin, wavy platinum blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and thick eyelashes. She's got somewhat full cheeks, and high (but not prominent) cheekbones. Her hair goes all the way down to her hips, and she loves putting her hair into various hairstyles and braids. She's of slightly-shorter-than-average height for her age at 5'1, and is light enough for her friends to carry her with ease. Portrayers In English, Oriana would be voiced by Mae Whitman, due to the youth and gentleness of her voice that captures Ori's character perfectly. Her creator also chose Whitman due to her amazing performance as Katara on the hit show Avatar: The Last Airbender. ''If ''Ever After High ''were to be adapted into a live-action production, Oriana would be played by Emilia Clarke. Fairy Tale While Oriana's parents were the heroes of the fairytale ''The Green Serpent, Oriana has no part in the tale due to her being the younger of her and her brother. She, similar to Dexter Charming, has no idea what her destiny is. Relationships Family Oriana adores her family, which consists of her Father, Fafnir, her Mother, Marinette, and her older brother Cadmus. She's the baby of the family at 14 years old. She acts a lot like her mother, and is usually seen helping her mom in the garden or learning a new skill from Marinette. However, she and her dad have a great bond as well. Fafnir lets his daughter braid his hair and takes both of his children out on outings though the woods. In short, Fafnir and Marinette are generally great parents. Friends Cadmus Grœnn Cadmus is Oriana's older brother and best friend. He is very protective of her, and she makes him smile and brightens his day. They know pretty much everything about each other, and she usually goes to him for advice. They trust each other with their lives. He's teaching her self-defense, and she's becoming quite good at it, according to him. She's taught him all sorts of braids, as well as sewing, in return. He is the only person she's opened up to about her fears of what her destiny may be. While he himself is worried about her future, Cadmus assures her that she'll have a perfectly fine fate. They both share a love of the forest, and will go out for walks together when they have time. Elain Dior Elain is Oriana's roommate and close friend. They both share a love of nature, and go out to explore together. They are often found chatting about school, boys, gardening, magic, or books. Elain helps Ori out on her "Big Book O' Plants", as Elain has nicknamed it. They don't hide much from each other, which makes Oriana only more concerned when Elain began acting distant and secretive. Fenwick and Finnick Goodfairy These twin fairies are Oriana's good friends. They became friends after Oriana invited them to sit with her at lunch. She tutors Finnick, and can be seen chatting with Fenwick about studies. Fenwick tends to keep them out of trouble, keeping both his brother and Oriana thinking realistically. They, in turn, make sure he has a little fun to combat the stress of being an Honor's Student. Romance Oriana is a typical teenage girl when it comes to love. She finds several boys attractive, but is genuinely in love with only one person, who's identity she has refused to disclose, even to her two biggest confidants, Cadmus and Elain. Alliance Oriana is a firm royal, believing wholeheartedly in destiny. However, she's had some fears about her destiny, worried she won't have a happily ever after. The Tale of Legacy Day ''confirmed her fears, revealing to her that she will die in childbirth, her heart broken by the man she loved. Since Legacy Day, she's been terrified to die, but is more scared of getting poofed, which would mean she would cease to exist. Taking the lesser of two horrible options, she wishes to go through with her destiny. '''Pets' While not exactly a pet, Oriana has a little fairy-like creature that follows her around. It's very small, being able to sit in Ori's hand, and has a warm golden glow surrounding it. Oriana has a little bed for it in the nook of the tree she has growing in her room. Outfits Basic Oriana wears a simple green sundress and brown sandals. She purposely chooses to dress simply so she doesn't get anything too nice dirty or torn while she's gardening or exploring. Getting Fairest Oriana wears a white tank top and mint green shorts to bed. Category:The Green Serpent Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters